


A Secret Mine To Keep

by Ceramic_Wings



Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Wind (Linked Universe) Angst, Wind (Linked Universe) Has a Bad Time, Wind (Linked Universe)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceramic_Wings/pseuds/Ceramic_Wings
Summary: Wind keeps his friends close and his secrets closer.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	A Secret Mine To Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Me, who has read approximately zero of the actual LU comics: yes I should write LU fic today
> 
> Cw for emotional angst and just generally wind repressing an unhealthy degree of his thoughts  
> Also general spoiler warning for the characters in this fic and especially wind, so watch out for that

Wind says many things. Linebeck had liked to joke that he had a talent for talking a lot without saying much of anything. He chatters for hours on end, and by the time it's over you know just as much about him as you did when you started.

This is, perhaps, a strength and a weakness in equal measure. No one in their group knows more about Wind than he absolutely wants them to, with only a few exceptions. The old man is perceptive, for all his hemming and hawing when it comes to the others.

On the other hand, there's very little Wind can offer as explanation of his thoughts. He can never say why the sight of Sky's birds strikes him frozen. He can never say why the megaflora of Hyrule's land makes his skin burn in the memory of thorns and mothula scales. He can never say why he so avidly avoids attacking the heads of the creatures they fight, why he fears the dark caves they wander, why his legs ache on the days when the air pressure is too low.

A day after arriving in Twilight's hyrule, Wind cries because he realizes he doesn't remember the King Of Red Lions' voice. He helps Colin's mother with her baby and tries not to think about it as he sings lullabies in Sea Hylian. Uli thanks him, compliments his voice. Wind smiles wanly and decides to omit the meaning of the lyrics. She doesn't need to know about the sinking of her home by divine hands.

Twilight jokes that Wind must have been a rancher in another life. He bites back a bitter response about raising pigs and laughs, claiming that only a fisherman could produce such a noble hero as he. If Wind doesn't really believe what he's saying, well, nobody has to know.

Legend breaks down crying one night, confesses to Wind that one of his greatest adventures took place in a dream. Wind chokes down a sob and rubs the man's back in comfort.

When Sky thinks too much about his differences, about how different their worlds all are, how he failed them in being cursed by Demise, Wind feigns innocence and gives him a hug.

The chain needs a child to remind them of what can be good in the world. 

If that child grew up too early with the weight of the world and more on his shoulders, then that's his business.

**Nobody has to know.**


End file.
